The present invention relates to multi-ply braiding apparatus and, more particularly, to a braiding apparatus wherein a matrix of fiber carriers are arranged generally in a multi-sided configuration, each carrier transported loosely by a flexible belt or other low tolerance mechanism.
Multi-ply braiding concepts and machines are disclosed in the patents to Bluck No. 3,426,804; Florentine No. 4,312,261; and Brown No. 4,753,150 the teachings of which are incorporated herein by reference. In the teachings of Bluck, Florentine and Brown, circular (continuous) braiding machines can consist of discrete, circular arrangements of cog wheels (Bluck) or arrays of circular (Florentine) or cylindrical (Brown) rings. Each of these devices is characterized by a rigid, close dimensional tolerance between the mechanisms, cog wheels or rings which transport the fiber carriers. When machines of very large fiber carrying capacity are built, it is difficult to fabricate the ring or cog wheel assemblies to close enough tolerances on this scale so that the components fit together properly and allow smooth transfer of fiber carriers from ring to ring or wheel to wheel.
Accordingly, a need has arisen for a new and improved braiding apparatus of the circular (continuous) type, having fiber transfer elements with a low, loose tolerance relationship to each other. This need is filled by the flexible belt-type, multi-sided braiding apparatus of the present invention.